2 AM Logic
by elinayd
Summary: Modern AU. Sakura is thought to be a usual high school girl, with all the usual things high school girls think about. But th etruth is she has only one or two real friends and she would like to keep it that way. Sorry this is my first fic and I'm usually not good at summaries. Please give it a try :)


**2 AM Logic**

* * *

 **Hello. Well I am very new at this, this my first try at a fanfic. I hope you like it, be gentle :) I hope I can receive some reviews I want to know what you all think. Again hope you enjoy it even though it's an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 's**

* * *

It was 2 AM. The room was silent except for the sound of nails rhythmically hitting the glass screen of a phone. Yes, it was the freaking middle of the night but I couldn't help myself. Sleep is such a waste of perfectly good nighttime. Or as the internet saying goes "Sleep is for weak." Ok, so probably if you see me tomorrow morning you'd think I was a caffeine deprived zombie, but you'd be only half right. Because I'd actually be a caffeine and a sleep deprived zombie. Thank the almighty Bossman in the sky today was Friday and tomorrow I would happily live or sleep through a peaceful sleep coma. You know just the perks of being boyfriendless – no one to disrupt your peaceful, beautiful, and totally swoon-worthy slumber, complete with dreams of hot dudes and dried drool at the corners of your mouth. Nope. Boyfriends definitely aren't my cup of tea. Actually I say screw boyfriend (ha, you perv, you) and their girlfriend standards. I think relationships are overrated. I also think (and this is a very uncommon opinion among my girl friends) that a 17 year old girl shouldn't think only about which top goes so well with which bottom that that guy, she doesn't know but finds sexy, would fuck her right there and then. Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of the "boyfriend" and "boy-toy" experience, so I'm no prude. I just have an unpopular opinion.

Oh, but damn I forgot to introduce myself. Pretty poor social skills, huh? Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 17, my mom is one of the best surgeons in the country and as you already saw I have some different opinions for the world, we so boringly live in everyday. No to boast my own ego but my friends say I'm pretty smart, and I wouldn't say they're wrong about. Before high school I was home tutored, because of my inability to integrate myself in a social group. That was mainly a result of my father getting killed while protecting me. I was too young to remember anything before the murder, but mom says that I got very distant after it happened. I guess then was the time when I really started to "hit the books". Never underestimate a first-grader with a lot of time and no friends. But that was a long time ago. Now I'm a "healthy" teenager with friends and a lot of angst under the surface. You know the usual teen drama stuff. But enough babbling. Currently I'm furiously chatting at 2 AM on a soon to be Friday morning with my best friend about trivial stuff. This best friend of mine is Sasuke Uchiha. He's what you'd call tall, dark and sexy but he isn't really the social type. If you can really become his real friend, though then he'd probably die for you. Right now he has two people fitting that description me and a classmate of ours, Naruto Uzumaki.

Like I said earlier I'm not really a fan of sleeping at night, so this chat has been going on for some time. But I have to say, best 2 AM discussion ever. I was clearly winning the current argument about one of the most important book couples to me. He would soon give up and sort of agree with me. Or you know he'll brood for a day and then say he agrees with me, just to pacify me (that really pisses me off though). I am really persuasive like that. Ha, take that Sasuke-kun, I had just swayed him with my 2 AM logic and won. I will repeat myself "HA". Well that was very satisfying, but… something was not right. It was too easy, he usually puts up more of a fight, especially about books. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it through the net. Now was the time for a hard decision: to press him now and find out what was off or to ignore my gut for now and poke and prod in a couple of days.

My curiosity got the better of me and I went with option numero uno. To be really honest I always thought that to live in the present is best and it's not a good idea to put things off for later. Now, the next thing is… how should I ask him. I thought about it and decided to rip the metaphoric band-aid right off. I just asked him plain and simple what was wrong. This may be a very brutish way to deal with this but it usually works on Sasuke. Right after my question was sent the grey bubble indicating that he was answering me appeared. And then disappeared and appeared several times. Then I finally received his answer, but it definitely wasn't what I expected to read. The message was "Why do you ask?". After waiting for him this long, this is what he came up with... wow. I thought he was more creative than that. And the worst of all was that he was distant. This really isn't looking good, he's only evasive when something is seriously wrong.

He did this sort of thing when his parents died and he was too afraid to tell me. He didn't want pity and I got that but not sharing meant I couldn't help him. He had to live through almost all of it alone. He finally opened up to me back then when I shared some stuff about my not-so-peachy childhood. I hope this time I don't have to go that far to help him. My past isn't something I want to relive and I hope he knows that. The only option I have of making him talk now is to call him, but in the moment it's not a possibility. My mom's home and I just can't. Mom is not a fan of noise in the middle of the night, especially noise made because of a boy, and because she is working in a hospital since a long time she has very good hearing. So, I'll just have to try and pull it out of Sasuke tomorrow morning.


End file.
